narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Hyuga
Background Haru has said to be one of the most prestigious members of the Hyuga Clan. Ever since he was a child, he was extremely talented and was thought to be a prodigy by many. Becoming a genin at 11, chunin at 12, and jonin at 13 isn't something a lot of people can do. Everyday, he strives to become an even more powerful shinobi through hardwork and dedication. Personality Haru has a very energetic, chill, and carefree attitude. But in battle, he is very determined and will do anything to defeat the enemy. He is a strategist, and is rarely ever tricked in battle. Although often serious, he is very funny and caring to his comrades. Appearance Haru has black hair and white skin. His wardrobe consists of a white-kimono shirt with long-loose sleeves, matching pants, a white apron around his waist, and black shinobi slippers. He also wears different types of brass knuckles around his fists for combat and to protect his hands in battle. Abilities Chakra Prowess As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Haru was born with good reserves of strong chakra control. His chakra has been stated to be very potent in comparison to the other clan members and quite impressive. However, his true talent lies in his phenomenal level of chakra control. He possess so much skill with it, that he is capable of drawing chakra from any part of his body perfectly with such precision that he can utilize any technique to it's fullest extent in an instant. It's through this that he uses his signature fighting style, his Chakra Enhanced Speed, this bolsters his already high level of speed to gargantuan levels. Capable of blitzing almost every single opponent he has ever faced over the years. He moves so fast that he is hardly visible, appearing as nothing more than a white streak of light. As he is known for having long glowing white hair on top of his Byakugan, and it is one of his most notable features. Earning him the nickname '''Konoha's White Blur''' due to this. This is done by focusing his chakra into his legs and feet with superb control, and then by releasing it with pinpoint timing during each footstep. He uses this on his arms and hands as well, using it to increase their speed exponentially rather than their strength, unlike Chakra Enhanced Strength. Although, this makes his attacks much weaker, but that isn't a problem as the Gentle Fist art relies on using minimal external force on opponents anyway. So this doesn't hinder him in anyway. Even so, he is able to to take out an entire squadron of genin in seconds, and can even outrun jonin-level shinobi while carrying an unconscious comrade. He also uses his excellent control to use Chakra Enhanced Reflexes, by focusing his chakra throughout his entire body, he can drastically increase his reaction speed, allowing him to dodge multiple incoming projectiles, catch things mid-air, avoid complicated attack patterns, catch dozens of falling objects, and block several attacks at once. This pushes the natural reflexes to their absolute limit, allowing his body to react instantaneously to any attacks thrown at him, it works incredible well in conjunction with Chakra Enhanced Speed that focuses on movement speed. He can also use Chakra Enhanced Senses, by focusing his chakra into specific senses, this allows him to drastically augment his senses for maximum awareness in any situation. He can use this to completely control all of his senses, able to weaken or even disable his other senses to enhance a certain set of specific sense greatly. When using the technique, his hearing increases so much that he can pick up on any conversation in a village over a mile away. His smell increases so much that he can detect the origin of a small piece of fabric by smelling it once, granting him a sense of smell on par and even better than that of some Inuzukas. With his increased taste he can taste poison or blood in the air, and track down it's location, this goes hand-in-hand with his smell. He also uses his excellent control to use Chakra Enhanced Thought, allowing his brain to process information dozens of times faster than before, further increasing his already great reflexes to ridiculous levels and amplifying his perception and the perceptive abilities of his Byakugan much further. This also allows him to better understand the workings of jutsu itself allowing him to learn them much faster as well as increasing his concentration, further increasing his chakra control to unfathomable levels. Meaning that this technique and all of his other techniques are much easier to use with each use, reducing the amount of concentration needed to perform this to nearly zero. Allowing him to execute even the most taxing and complicated of jutsu in an instant with a one-handed single hand seal or not any hand seals at all. The greatest enhancement this ability grants is increased vision and perception. His natural vision is increased so much that he can see the world with amazing clarity, color, and distance greatly surpassing that of the normal human being. He can use this ability to see at night or to see through things such as fog or villainous smokescreens. The perception it grants allows him to process information that would normally be too fast to see, making all kinds of objects appear to be moving much slower than usual allowing him to react to them much quicker than usual. If he combines the enhanced vision and perception with his Byakugan, his visual prowess is enhanced significantly. Enhancing all of his Byakugan's abilities even further and allowing him to see nearly everything. His mastery over his chakra allows him to use multiple Chakra Enhanced abilities simultaneously without any effort involved. Although it should be noted that these abilities are closely related to one another if not directly connected to each other. By combining Chakra Enhanced Speed, Reflexes, and Senses he becomes nearly untouchable. Capable of moving at insane speeds and reacting to almost any attack instantaneously, as the world appears to be moving much slower than usual to him. The absolute peak of his chakra control is seen through his mastery over the Strength of a Hundred Seal, which allows him to store massive amounts of chakra into a single point on his forehead and then release it for future use, something only a handful of people in the world can do. He has learned to go above and beyond it's normal conditions, capable of still building up his own chakra while channeling it into the seal to not hinder him in battle. Once the chakra is released he can use it to execute certain techniques such as the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth - Strength of a Hundred Technique that makes him pretty much immortal. On top of this, he can also transfer the chakra to others or channel it's tremendous amount of chakra directly into a single person. Causing the seals to spread all over them as well, granting them the same healing abilities. The amount of chakra stored in the seal is immeasurable, as he had mastered this technique during his teenage years, and has been storing chakra in the seal every single day for more than fifth teen years. His chakra is a shining white color, similar to that of the Moon at night. Dojutsu Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga Clan, Haru was born with their signature kekkei genkai, the famous Byakugan. Haru has fully mastered his Byakugan, possessing such skill with it that it is unrivaled among the clan. His Byakugan grants him 360 degree vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the above the third thoracic vertebra. Upon it's activation he is immediately granted a 50 meter field of vision that he has extended up to approximately 500 kilometers, which can be extended even further through certain techniques. He can use it to see through all solid objects, smokescreens, and even ninjutsu barriers. It can tell the difference between non-corporeal clones and the real person and see through techniques that hide the user from sight. It can magnify in on the smallest of things, keep up with high-speed movement, see in x-ray, infrared, and night vision. Despite all of this, the absolute greatest ability of the Byakugan is that it can be used to see chakra in all of it's forms. Capable of seeing the chakra flow, the chakra pathway system, someone's chakra natures, and even the color of chakra allowing him to differentiate people based on their own unique chakra signatures. It can tell when genjutsu is being used due to the change in chakra flow within a person's body and can discern transformations from the real person via their chakra. Basically, it possesses the greatest visual prowess out of all the dojutsu there is. It's due to this prowess that the Hyūga's signature fighting style can be employed, the fearsome Gentle Fist. Yogengan The Yogengan is a unique dojutsu that Haru awakened on his own, unique to only him. It possess the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, and the chakra pathway system. It's main abilities though, is it's '''Nagare''' (literally meaning "Flow") abilities. In the right eye, he possess the ability known as '''Jinsei Nagare''' which allows him to see the past of all living things on the planet. Allowing him to analyze his opponent's past and learn about all of their techniques and how to counter them, and how they work, making it very easy to discover his opponent's weaknesses with only a single glance. In his left eye, he possess the ability known as '''Seika Nagare''' which allows him to see the past of all non-living things on the planet. Allowing him to gain a much greater understanding of the world and it's inhabitants, as well as trace the history of any specific thing back as far as a thousand years ago. With both eyes, he can use the ability known as '''Tengoku Nagare''' which allows him to combine both abilities to see the history of everything, both living and non-living things, as well as the uncontrollable ability to see visions of the future sporadically, and the ability to view the world in slow motion. This tremendously increases his perception, making everything seemingly move much slower to him, almost as if time has stopped. Granting him the ability to dodge, counter, or block most attacks easily. It's greatest ability, is '''Asu Nagare''' which allows him to accelerate the speed of his own body by about one hundred fold. Allowing him to dodge virtually any attack, even if he is literally cornered on all sides. However, Asu Nagare consumes a massive amount of chakra and leaves him severely exhausted, so he has to use it with caution. Taijutsu and Physical Prowess As a master of taijutsu, Haru naturally possesses great agility, dexterity, and reflexes. He is capable of both dodging and striking his opponent rapidly in succession without any wasted movement at all. His movements are always fast, fluid, clean, and precise, allowing him to get the job done quickly. He is very fast, possessing great raw speed, senses, and perception. He dodges almost all attacks thrown at him, redirects them, or completely counters them. Surprise attacks hardly ever work, as he is almost always able to react to them in time no matter the scenario. He has trained his senses to be great enough so that if anything were to happen to his eyes, he could rely on his other senses to fight effectively, allowing him to fight in many different types of environments without being helpless. It's because of this, that he also uses the Chakra Enhanced Speed, Body Flicker, and Flying Thunder God techniques to utilize his quick-paced fighting style to it's fullest extent. Gentle Fist As a member of the Hyūga Clan, Haru specializes in the famous Gentle Fist fighting style. Through the usage of his Byakugan, he is able to see the chakra pathway system as well as the tenketsu located all over it. The tenketsu control the flow of chakra within the entire body, and can be used to either completely halt or increase the flow of chakra. The Gentle Fist fighting style relies on surgically injecting some of your own chakra into the opponent's body when striking their tenketsu, forcibly closing them and preventing them from using chakra for a limited time. Basically, it grants complete manipulation over the opponent's chakra pathway system. When the chakra pathway system is damaged, so are the internal organs, as the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with it. So whenever the chakra pathway system takes damage, so does the internal organs, which can be incredibly fatal. This allows Haru to target specific organs, allowing him to kill his opponent's in a single strike if he targets the right organs and strikes them precisely. For example, he can strike someone in the heart, causing it to rupture subsequently killing them instantly with a single blow. In order to use the Gentle Fist, one must possess great skill in the manipulation and mastery of their own chakra pathway system. As a Hyūga, Haru was naturally born with the ability to manipulate every single tenketsu in his body. Automatically granting him superior chakra control than that of other humans, except for his fellow clanmates. This already excellent chakra control can be further improved and refined by training in the art of the Gentle Fist to perform extraordinary feats. Using the Gentle Fist, Haru can attack his opponent's heart directly and send them into cardiac arrest, killing an opponent with but a single strike. Haru is shown to be able to incapacitate a person with a mere tap to the forehead. Training in the Gentle Fist style implies superior chakra regulatory control and mastery of the human chakra network. As a result, Haru can eject chakra from any tenketsu in his body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. He can also release himself from chakra-based substances using this technique. Continuously maintaining this expulsion of chakra allows Haru create a sensory barrier around himself to detect anything that enters his immediate area, although it rapidly depletes chakra reserves. Haru is capable of using dozens upon dozens of his clan's techniques with incredible skill and precision. He has mastered the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Gentle Step Lion Fist, and countless other techniques. Possessing a vast arsenal of many offensive, defensive, and supplementary techniques that can be used in every situation for all kinds of things. He uses the Gentle Fist in perfect conjunction with his Chakra Enhanced Speed, the Body Flicker Technique, and the Flying Thunder God Technique to rapidly strike his opponents so fast that it appears as if nothing happened. Allowing to easily and completely decimate most opponents in an instant making him very formidable. He has complete understanding and knowledge behind the workings of chakra and the two energies that makeup it's existence. Capable of using his Byakugan to target the weak spots in any technique, and then force his chakra into it and push it outwards to disperse the technique. Even if the chakra is flown throughout it evenly, he can still disperse it regardless, even powerful elemental techniques. Finally, through his understanding that the stronger your chakra flow is, the more power you obtain, Haru has developed a technique similar to the legendary Eight Gates. He calls it the Eight Trigrams Tenketsu Release. This allows Haru to release all of his tenketsu in moderate set amounts, allowing him to greatly enhance the flow of chakra throughout his body in empower himself, rather than to execute a single technique at once. This grants him power comparable to that if the Eight Gates itself, significantly enhancing all of his abilities. Overall, Haru is a true master of the Gentle Fist. Ninjutsu Haru is well-versed in many of Konohagakure's jutsu, granting him great versatility on the battlefield in terms of ninjutsu. He possesses the Spirit Transformation Technique, that he uses to make his spirit materialize and leave his body to possess his opponents and force them to do whatever he wants them to do. This technique can also be used to possess and save allies, as well as capable of transferring chakra directly into them and healing them too. He can use the Shadow Clone Technique, all of it's variations, and multiple elemental ninjutsu, including yin and yang release respectively. He is very skilled in using the Body Flicker Technique. Capable of using it to move so fast that he seemingly vanishes into thin air. When combined with his Chakra Enhanced Speed, he completely vanishes leaving behind no trace of his existence at all. Even the best sensors claim that they can no longer sense him and that he is nowhere to be found. When he uses the technique, he leaves behind white leaves, and can perform it without the need of hand signs. Able to use multiple ninjutsu simultaneously with a one-handed single hand seal or even no hand seals at all. Medical-Ninjutsu Haru is a master of medical-ninjutsu, surpassing even Sakura Haruno and Tsunade in all it's nature. He has been known to be capable of curing diseases that have been considered impossible even by Sakura's standards, as his usage of Gentle Fist and the Byakugan allows him to gain a much greater understanding of the human body and chakra than those who lack it, such as Sakura and Tsunade. He is capable of applying the Mystical Palm Technique on a circulatory level, capable of using it on the entire chakra pathway system. Allowing the body to heal at exceedingly fast rates, capable of repairing chakra pathway systems that have been completely annihilated or sealed by some kind of fuinjutsu. He can use medical-ninjutsu to harm his opponents or even kill them instead of healing him, showing that it can be used to not only possess beneficial properties but also toxic properties as well. He can employ this when using Gentle Fist, allowing him to surgically inject toxic chakra into his opponent's body to quickly weaken and disable them if not outright kill them. His greatest medical-ninjutsu ability is the Creation Rebirth which he learned from Tsunade while under her tutelage. Unlike Tsunade, Hisashi has mastered it to such a level that he is capable of fully repairing old cells, instead of hastening the production of new ones. Therefore, his lifespan isn't affected by the technique at all. Something that greatly surprised Tsunade and Sakura as well. The absolute pinnacle of his abilities is the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth - Strength of a Hundred Technique. Which allows him to instantaneously heal from all wounds he takes without any hand seals or conscious effort at all, making him immortal while this technique is active. His mastery over it is so high that as long as his head is intact, regardless of what happens to his body, he will survive. This is because his brain is capable of fully regrowing his entire body through it's muscle memorization of it being there combined with the endless supply of healing chakra it has to keep Space-Time Ninjutsu Haru Hyūga is a user of the Flying Thunder God Technique, possessing great skill with it comparable to that of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. By placing a special seal formula on any desired object or person, he is able to enter a dimensional void to instantaneously teleport to where he placed the seal. Allowing him to teleport to anything that he marks with the seal. The technique can teleport anything that Hisashi is in contact with including anything connected directly to his chakra, allowing him to teleport other, although the size of the object is relative to how much chakra it requires, but that isn't a problem for him due to his Strength of a Hundred Seal. His greatest usage of this technique is that he primarily uses it to literally mark his opponent's tenketsu. Allowing him to teleport directly to them and strike them before they can even react. Once marked, the seal never goes away, especially if placed on them where they can't see it, beneath their skin. Telekinesis Haru is gifted with unusual chakra. Chakra consists of both mental and physical energy, but his chakra contains more mental energy than physical by large amounts. He is therefore gifted with the rare ability to manipulate things with his mind, via chakra. He has invented many new Hyūga techniques that are unique to him due to this unique ability.